A Tale of Two Parties
by Ruysbroeck
Summary: Kim gets invited to the Heroes banquet but Ron, being the sidekick is unable to enter and must go to his own party.  Will they have an enjoyable time without each other?  Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A Tale of Two Parties**

**Chapter 1**

With the afternoon sky gradually darkening into night the small wine coloured automobile easily slipped off the motorway and onto one of many city streets. It hadn't been a long trip and no more aggravating than any other jaunt through late rush hour traffic, where the flow of vehicles would hurry along at a reasonable pace then come to a grinding halt for no apparent reason. Now as it zipped along its blinker flickered indicating a yearning to change lanes from the far right lane to one on the inside, its desired location was still several kilometres ahead but with unknown traffic patterns and its driver not one hundred percent certain of the final objective it was better to play things safe.

The car in question was an old Sloth but now resembled nothing like what had come off the production line. It had a fairly modern look to it twenty years ago but now that clunky look was long gone. The upgraded man made creation looked more like a dark purple bubble sliced in half with bulges emanating from the sides housing the now outsized wheels. The windows were a deep black running almost the full length from its stubby noise over the top and finally ending just above the trunk. The only thing marring the black was a strip of metal the same shade as the car running straight through middle on the very peek of the roof. A wide scoop almost the full width of the car sat mere centimetres above the ground sucking in engine cooling air. To either side of this intake were round fog lamps. Above and almost level with the starting of the window tinting were the main lights, their look was almost predatory giving the car an highly aggressive appearance On the outside the only thing remaining that identified this as a Sloth was stylized S with lightning bolts charging out from either side.

The inside was just as heavily modified as was the out. The engine being the first to feel the effects of the change, it had been bored out giving it more power and a deeper throatier sound. A blower above the engine sucked cool more dense air into the engine bringing with it more oxygen, thereby increasing the combustion and again more horsepower. With the addition of a supercharger forcing said air into the cylinders pushed the power to yet another level. Multiple throttle bodies, large fuel pumps, tweaked computer chips were all added to turn this once humble little car into a menacing street machine. Of coarse the rocket motor in the trunk didn't hurt when one needed that little extra punch.

All this came at a price; large more effective racing brakes were needed to stop this monster when it got up to speed. Better suspension system to smooth out the ride, improved transmission, belts, pulleys not to mention the nitrous tanks under the passenger seat and the rocket fuel under the rear seats. And all that didn't include the enhanced seating and other comforts plus a radio that could be used as a video phone or gps and the driver had no clue as to what else; her technical support told her what she needed in that regard. Lest we forget the beefier tires that would allow this motorized creature to stick to the road and the pretty rims to go along with said tires. Telling the insurance company would not be beneficial for on minimum wage it was difficult enough to afford the high octane needed to feed this monster.

Now all this power was quite irrelevant as she passed through several sets of stop lights before signalling once more and merging into the center turning lane. Patiently it waited until traffic cleared enough for the modern horseless carriage to rumble its way through the gates and into a very opulent convention center.

Slipping onto the fresh tarmac path, past a large ornate central fountain it entered into a large spacious parking lot. Here this extraordinary vehicle looked bland and less than spectacular. A tiny insignificant bug next to the grand assortment of the mightiest machines ever created. Here was an assortment of oddly shaped one off mechanicals that defied the normal description of a vehicle. The menagerie were both large and small, many could fly, even more that looked like armour plated monstrosities designed to provide maximum firepower with the utmost protection. This violet shaded auto looked downright tiny compared with most.

Finding a suitable spot well away from the crowd the car lined itself up between the golden lines and came to a stop. The rumble from its engine ceased and for a time all activity came to a halt; then finally, the driver side door swung open and its pilot emerged.

Exuding very heroic air as she exited the vehicle, this vision of the feminine action adventurer slash guardian cut quite a dashing figure leaning up against the car door. Wearing her brightly coloured mission clothing that consisted of a tight but not quite form fitting purple tee-shirt and dark slacks with a similar shade of lavender slashing down the outside of each pant leg. A heavy pair of combat style boots were laced up tightly upon her delicate feet and strapped about her waist was a belt filled with all the necessary gadgets needed for her hobby of battling villainy.

The garb was picked off the rack to make her stand out in a crowd as someone who was special and has the name Kim Possible implied she could do anything as in Anything's Possible for a Possible. Although truth be known she really didn't need all the flash for she was by nature a very pretty girl. Long dark red hair fell to the middle of her back and was fine enough to be both flowing and flippy. A large round face high lighted her luscious emerald eyes and appealing smile. Her body was long and lean but in her opinion she figured was a little lacking in the chest department. An opinion not shared by her loving boyfriend who rightly knew that they were exquisitely lovely in both firmness and roundness plus they were more than perfect in size. What she figured was her best attribute was her firm round backside gained from years of fighting evil and of coarse cheerleading. Others might not argue against her feeling but would comment that her legs were her best feature being long with well defined muscles.

Excitement registered in her eyes as she watched the passenger door swing open and her partner exit, looking equally heroic, well almost. He did try to look the hero but unfortunately didn't quite live up to the necessary guise of a hero. The loyal partner was equal in size to herself, this was convenient in that he was also her lover and that just made kissing so much easier. Unfortunately he did not have much of a daring name, Ron Stoppable sort of gave the wrong impression to the villain's, but he was cutting a dashing figure with the similar pose to that of his lady friend.

Upon the top of his oval head was a mop of blonde hair that he had attempted to style before exiting the car but a slight breeze meant that his effort was all in vain. His brown eyes were wide and friendly, just below each was a set of freckles that alluded to his boyish charm and just below them was a large smile that could grow even greater in size especially when his woman turned her charms in his general direction. Beneath his baggy mission clothes which comprised of a long-sleeved black shirt that hung loose about the cuffs, below a pair of worn cargo pants coloured a deep shade of kaki. He like the hero he supported wore the male version of combat boots. Although the garments were saggy, underneath he was not in altogether bad shape. He was the surprise star running back of the high school football team and the coach ensured a heinous daily exercise ritual, it wasn't the six pact abs of steel but it was getting there. The other thing that marked an abrupt turn from the normal was the fact that his that his best friend, the exception to his girlfriend, lived in his pants pocket, a little creature that went by the name of Rufus the naked mole rat.

Locking and shutting the doors almost simultaneously our lovely champion made a bee line for the main entrance with her lover scurrying to catch up.

Even in the darkening late afternoon light the hall was palatial is both size and grandeur. They had come through the main access which was as reported a very large pair of rot iron gates that swung open or closed depending on what the owners wished. These gates were attached to a wall of light coloured brick that towered over two meters in height and spanned the entire complex. The inside parking lot was a standard fair with black asphalt and heavy yellow lines instructing drivers on how and where to place their cars. Not that that worked tonight with vehicles of the oddest size and shapes.

Surrounding the main building on the inside of the wall was a vast expanse of lush green grass the likes of which would make any golf course envious. Small trees dotted the lawn at various places and along the wall were long stretches of trimmed hedges. The length of the complex were scattered alluring flowers of almost every size and description making the building seem almost alive in both splendour and aroma.

The main doors in which the couple headed were at the top of along flowing set of stairs. Surrounding were tall thick columns that pushed skywards. All with the exception of the massive dark wooden doors were made of the same light granite stone as the outer wall. Heavy brass adornments and bracing brightened the excessive portal. All this solid splendour gave the viewer the impression they were entering a mighty fortress.

By now Kim had grasped her lovers hand and was practically hauling him entire height of the stairs, her excitement so great that she hardly noticed as he stumbled up the vast majority of steps. By now she could see the heavy white banner that streamed above the entrance portal. Butterflies formed in her stomach as she read the large bold red script "WELCOME HEROES"

At the panicle of the stairway Ron noticed that his woman was practically bouncing in place, her hands cupped under her chin and her eyes sparkled with excitement as a big goofy grin crossed her face running from ear to ear. From the day the post had delivered the invitation she'd been bouncing off the walls with anticipation. Finally a chance to kick it with the big boys, here they could shmoose with heroes from all over the globe. Take in seminars on how those dastardly villains might be taken down more easily. And apparently the multi coarse dinner was just to die for.

Seizing hold of the massive brass handle Kim heaved, wrenching open the gateway to this wondrous world of heroes and leapt inside.

"Excuse me who are you?" came a voice from just inside the door.

"I'm Kim Possible and this is my partner Ron Stoppable!" the youthful heroine answered in a high pitched squeal of a voice.

The man who watched the door gave her the look, the one with eye brow raised. He was a snooty looking man full of self worth. His dark tuxedo with brilliant red bow tie and matching cumber bun completely covered what was a rather tall, thin frame. From his towering height he looked down his prominent nose at those who had just entered into his little world of management. A small moustache as dark in colour as his hair which seemed to be styled with a little more hair growing upon one side and then pushed so it covered the balding top. He was obviously of British origins by his accent with each wors given in a crisp clear tone.

With the majority of his thin frame hidden behind a small podium he glanced down at what could only be a guest register and began searching out the names of visitors and if their names were upon that list. "You name is on the list but I'm sorry to say his is not." He didn't sound sorry in the slightest.

"What do you mean his name is not on the list, he's my partner." Kim snarled.

"Side kicks are not allowed. Only heroes." answered in the same snooty voice.

"But he's my partner not my sidekick." She continued to plead.

"No the sidekick convention is down the street in the warehouse, he will have to go to that for he is not allowed in here." The man replied indignantly.

Ron sitting off to the side watched the interchange but had already figured that he was not in the listing and was not surprised by the reaction at the door. It had been like this from the beginning and would most likely continue until they could hero no more. This sidekick discrimination was just not rational

Placing one hand firmly upon her shoulder he stated "Don't worry KP you stay here, I'll go down to the other place." His voice was solemn and tired as he told her his plan. As the good boyfriend he tried to be he had already figured that she really wanted to go to the festivities and had so ever since she'd learned about this annual festivity. Since she would not be allowed inside if he were present, than he would have to go. Beside this really didn't seem like his cup of tea, although he was not going to tell her that.

"No Ron you shouldn't have to."

"You really want to go and they're not going to let me in. So you have fun."

"Ron" she whined "I can't go in without you."

"I'll meet you later." Quickly he kissed her upon the lips and made to leave.

With one hand Kim ran her fingers along his cheek and sorrowfully stated "I'll make it up to you later." Then she wrapped her arms about his neck and drew him in for a more passionate kiss.

She watched him slowly walk away. He had turned and with a sigh stuffed his hands deep into his pants pockets. Regardless of the hurt feeling Kim waited, just watching the back of her lover as he leisurely disappeared out into the darkening evening.

A noise rumbled in her throat that was partially an angry growl and part a moan of distress. She never like to be apart from her consort and she really would have preferred him by her side this evening but she really wanted to part of this little get together. All the best hero's from across the world were invited to this shindig and for the first time her name had been on the list. Her mind had been blown when the invitation had arrived. It had been a big and important piece of parchment done up on fancy paper and with big bold script. Immediately she had hit the clouds rushing down to tell her parents and anybody else who would listen. All through the preceding weeks she'd boasted about it to all around, unknowingly irritating everybody in the process.

This was the most impressive night in herodom all the biggest players would be present. She would be educated in the exploits of others as they had battled evil at grand seminars. A scrumptious dinner was planned then she would schmooze with the elite, her exploits measured up with there's. She was giddy with excitement at the prospect of going in. The only thing that kept her from entering was her deep love for Ron but secretly she was glad he had chosen to be all sacrificial and leave for she really, really did wish to be part of this gala.

Only after he had disappeared from sight did Kim finally turn and cross the threshold through the main doors, glaring as she passed by the snooty attendant she entered into the building proper. It was a vast wide corridor with a ceiling that towered overhead. Along one wall great half pillars rose from floor to ceiling, between each were windows opening up a vast view of the lush garden. Each window was not quite covered by considerable plush red drapes the edges bedazzled with heavy golden trim. Upon the floor was a plush carpet of a similar shade to that of the window coverings. The far wall had spaced double wooden doors that presumably led into audience chambers. The space between those portals was not left barren as each area held a replica of some famous work of art be it painting or sculpture.

Before each chamber was a stand made of brass and steel, attached was a parchment; big, bold writing informing those interested the hour and time for seminars plus the appropriate member of the hero community who was to give them. At the far end of the hallway in which she had entered was a string quartet happily playing away. This wasn't really Kim's cup of tea but it did seem to add a classy atmosphere to the event. Dotted about the hallway were numerous heroic looking individuals quietly talking amongst themselves, some had drinks in their hands while other just looked as if they were posing for whomever would glance in the appropriate direction.

"Hi I'm Kim Possible." Kim joyfully stated to the first set of persons whom she came across extending her hand.

"Umm…Aaaa…Hi." The man responded politely shaking the young ladies hand. The pair watched as the pretty red headed girl practically skipped down the hall.

The second asked the first "Who was that?"

"I have no idea? May be one of the staff?"

There were so many enjoyable things Kim wanted to do. She was just sorry that Ron wasn't going to have any fun alongside her.

Xxxxx

Ron shuffled down the street, hands buried deep in his pockets, looking more than a little annoyed to any and all passers by. All the way down the long length of concrete he had grumbled, irritated by the fact that nobody knew that he even existed let alone that he was a hero, he had been the Fearless Ferret for a time and he even had an arch foe or two. Occasionally he would vent his frustration on a loose piece of garbage or anything else that he could easily kick.

How long he had walked or how far he had come he didn't know but he was awakened from his funk by a pulsing in the air. Looking up he could see a large in-descript building with bright vibrant neon lights mounted on top proclaiming it to be the Warehouse.

It had a similar look to the many buildings that he and Kim had foiled Drakken or any number of notorious villain plans. There were some exceptions, along the top level just below the roof there was the standard window area designed to let in light. The main oversight being that the light emanating from within pulsated with multicoloured illumination almost in tune to the rhythmic beat of music that seemed to throb from the structures very foundations. Before the main doors there was the standard thug standing guard behind a black velvet barrier similar to that used to keep people in line at a bank. A long line up of people stood and waited to gain admission, some leaning against the wall others chatting amiably amongst themselves. On the plus side there appeared to be a number of very hot looking young ladies waiting to gain admission. None were as pretty as his Kimmy but a great majority came very close.

Ron quickly approached and stood on the opposite side of the barrier before the bouncer. The man had the standard ruffian look to him. Tight black t-shirt with security stencilled in white upon the back, his pants were also black as were his shoes. In his hand he held a high tech clipboard. He gave Ron the once over before responding in a gruff voice. "Your hero's name?

"Kim Possible." Ron responded in a grumble.

The yob glanced down at his electronic board, brought a stylus and began tapping away. "You Rufus."

Still in grousing mode Ron replied "No."

From his hip pocket leapt the creature whose name had been called. Skittering up the pant leg over the black mission shirt and onto the shoulder of his pet the naked mole rat responded with a salute.

The hooligan raised an eyebrow but didn't respond to the creature, instead "Then you must be Wade."

A second passed as Ron sneered and nibbled upon his lip then replied "Yep that's me."

"In you go then." And with that the man unclipped the chain and allowed access to Wade and Rufus.

Behind the bouncer the heavy black painted door was open but quickly behind that one was another equal in shade but this one was closed. It didn't take much effort but in his sullen mood it seemed to weigh just that little bit more. Ron's disposition was not grand, he wasn't happy about being ignored by those in the hero community although he wasn't really sorry about not being allowed into that convention. But here he was again unknown by the community of sidekicks and that really hurt.

Practically stumbling over something left hazardously upon the floor forced him to glance at something more than the ground. Gasping in awe at the sights that he beheld, this was like nothing he'd ever encountered. It was a warehouse in name only resembling nothing of the decrepit old building commonly used by villains in their desire of world conquest.

Against the far wall to his left was a massive stage raised about a meter from the floor. In the very center was a band rocking out; three girls dressed in very slinky body hugging cat costumes. It was a sort of leopard print with dark spots upon a golden backdrop; the belly was white almost translucent readily showing the colour of the skin beneath. Sleeves were long going the length of the arm and stopping at the wrist, their legs on the other hand were unadorned by fabric. How the girls entered into them Ron could not figure for the costume rode high over the hips and tight around the neck. Two pointed ears poked out from their thick hair and sown into the rear was a long speckled tail.

To the right of the stage the long coloured girl her short curled hair barely shifted as she bounded around her little corner of the platform. The large golden tambourine alternated from being thrashed against her open hand to hammer against one shapely naked thigh. Rocking out on the other side was a short hair red head. The locks were lengthier than Mrs. Possible but no where near has long as Kim's although the shade was somewhere in between. In her hands was the lone guitar that she strummed along with well practiced ease. Along the spine of the machination her fingers danced pulling forth a thunder of sound to deafen the audience. In behind was the drummer, her long blonde hair flowing back and forth with every jarring movement of her bobbing head. Deep behind her watery blue eyes showed a vacancy of someone who was not all together there, sort of a low energy bulb when one needs a high energy flood lamp. The trio actions seemed to get wilder and more erotic as the spectators positively reacted to their bounding harmony.

Upon either side was a mountain of speakers blasting out music that wasn't what Ron normally listened to but wasn't bad. Standing in front of where the band blasted was a simple dance floor made up of wooden floor slates that could be picked up at any big box hardware store. The people that moshed upon its surface changed colours depending upon the flashes of the overhead lights that illuminate the inner building. At the far side of the rostrum was a booth for a DJ, at present it lay unused but obviously later between the bands sets someone would utilize the electronics to entertain.

Farther on our intrepid subordinate hero could see the farthest corner decked out with video games flashing their vivid call. In the open space before them were foozle ball tables as well as billiards or was it pool he could never really tell the difference.

A goodly length of the distant wall was taken up with a bar. Behind this length of plastic and steel a never ending supply of bottles of every shape and description, there contents vying the poor boys imagination. At the very end jutting out were two tall brass pole securely fastened to the top of the slab. Two girls presumably hero assistants were joyfully twirling about showing the vast audience all they had. One vixen was a stunning brunette dressed from head to toe in a deep crimson. An odd M shaped piece curved around her face to high above her head then plunged down to her forehead. A tight form hugging body stocking covered her entirely while a tight corset surrounded her waist and breasts. A nice pair of boots rose up to her knees and draped from shoulder to ankle was a sinuous cape that spun and twirled as she rocked her body about the pole.

At the opposite end the other woman had even less attire unless you included the vast green cape that flowed like the night over those lined up at the bar. She wasn't as violent in her actions as her counterpart but she swayed more seductively like a Middle Eastern dancer rocking her hips and belly to the beat. Jet black hair danced about her shoulders and down her back, over her eyes was a light green almost golden pair of goggles. Her uniform, if that's what you could call it was not much more than a bathing costume sprouting a V from between her legs, crossing over each breast and wrapping over the shoulders. Long open ended gloves of green were on her hands and the boots upon her feet were an equally dark shade but the dress was held together by a thin belt crossing about her waist. Like her counterpart at the other end she also wore a cape but of the same green and her gloves. With her completely different approach to dance the dark cloak was in stark contrast to the pale skin and drew the eyes into the very center of her form. Ron was stunned that someone would go out dressed like that and where he could get something similar for Kim.

Farther away were unfolded tables with what looked like a cheep white table clothes waiting for something to be placed upon their surface. The only area left, was set aside with small round tables about a meter in circumference that went chest height, without any stools it meant that people would have to stand around leaning against them chatting amongst themselves. He couldn't see any bathrooms but had to assume that some were present.

What was most amazing was that the place was hopping with people of every shape and size. There had to be several hundred packed loosely into this building and they didn't seem to be all helpers to the superheroes. But being of the male persuasion he did note that the vast majority of the girls present were well above the average on the beauty scale and dressed in slightly more revealing garments with the sexy heals to match the garment.

In his memorized state he failed to watch where his feet were going and inadvertently walked into somebody.

"Hey man, like watch were your goin'" replied the gentleman. The chap in question was very tall and lanky but his true height was obscured by his stooped posture. A shaggy mop of brown hair was even more outrageous than Ron's own mess. Upon his chin was an equally disastrous semicircle of whiskers. A light green shirt hung loosely from his shoulders and a pair of brown corduroy pants drooped from his legs and bunched about his boots. Sitting patiently at his side was a very large brown dog that had the appearance of being many cards short of a full deck. "What's that on your shoulder?" he asked pointing one long bony finger towards Rufus.

"It's a naked mole rat."

The man seemed to judge things for a moment "That's freaky in a cool sort of way." He responded in his high pitched voice.

Rufus raised his eyebrow unsure if that was a put down or a complement as for Ron he beamed. His thought process had gone along a similar line.

"So who's hero do you belong to?" the man asked.

"Kim Possible." Ron responded quickly.

Closing his eyes the man tapped on set of fingers against his forehead trying to think, something he didn't seem really good at.

"She's a hotty read head." The blonde youth stated in a matter of fact tone.

"You sound like your dating her." Came a voice from somewhere on the opposite side of the table.

Ron's chest swelled at the comment "Why yes I am!"

"That's kinda freeky."

"No way she's hot."

"No man I'm thinking that if she's anything like my hero; pretty much insane."

"Well Kim's not insane, a little intense maybe and occasionally high maintenance. But definitely not insane." He nodded through the entire sentence as if he were agreeing with himself.

"Hey…hey guys" the bean pole guy held up his hand open palm as if to try and bring some piece to the discussion. "There's nothing wrong with dating your hero."

"Says the guy who's dating his."

"Is she still a little on the chunky side?" Ron watched as both questions were fired off from different persons wrapped about the table.

"Ya she's a little plump but there's nothing wrong with that." He stated defending his woman. "But things can get a little tense when ones dating his or her hero."

"How can it get tense man?"

"It's more along the lines of." He changed his posture and tone to mimic his girl. "Well jinkies I know how we can solve this mystery. All we need is the proper bait." Entering back into normal mode "It usually gets complicated after that."

All around the table nodded in agreement as they had all been through that predicament.

Except Ron, Kim had never used him as bait, he was just the distraction. That brought about a sizable grin from the lad, then thinking to himself that this place might be fun after all. He was glad that Kim was also having a good time at her little party.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Tale of Two Parties**

**Chapter 2**

"And so as you can see by this diagram of the area the villain had the misfortunate idea of using the front entrance instead of the rear and ran head first into my waiting arms. HaHa HaHa."

A slight chuckle resounded from the audience, the exception being one small red headed girl who let out an anguished moan instead. This by far was the most incredibly boring lecture she had ever endured, worse than any Mr Barken could have come up with. At least with that teacher some modulation occurred in his voice, usually when he was yelling at an unruly student, ok fine Ron. Plus he occasionally tried to make learning interesting; this guy just lulled his audience into a stupor; which was most likely how he apprehended his villains. Why others in attendance weren't in a similar stupor as she was boggling to Kim's mind.

It had started out reasonably well, she'd read the mounting outside the door, the lecture had sounded interesting enough. The room in which the speech was held was pleasant; ceilings were as tall as those in the main hall, walls were of a neutral off white colour. Upon the floor the carpet matched that of the hallway. All the chairs present were fairly comfortable but small, consisting of a metal framework, plus padding for the seat and back that was of a plush dark purple. But for those slouching down the chromed iron was more than a little uncomfortable upon the top of the spine. At the very front upon a raised platform the speaker, or as this case showed the mind-numbing orator who was slowly, torturously destroying poor Kim's brain cells, spoke. A microphone was attached to his shirt and with a laser pointer he highlighted areas on the image being projected upon the wall behind via an overhead projector.

Nearby there was what she assumed was a gentleman for the heavy combat armour he worn could easily have covered a woman and hidden all bits of feminine charm. A slight noise similar to a snore seemed to be emanating from inside the helmet. He was lucky no one could see that he was asleep. For the pretty Kim Possible there was no such luxury everybody would see her dozing and most likely assume the worst that she was uninterested, which in fact she was. Looking back towards the double doors she was fairly certain at the opening of this dreary fiasco she had heard a slight click of the doors being locked so as to prevent the mad rush of people fleeing.

Glancing down at her watch Kim lead out another groan, the blasted thing must be broken for it hadn't moved since the last time she'd checked. Head slumping forward she thought of how poorly Ron must be doing at his little get together.

Xxxxx

Bwaaa Haaaa Haaa Haaa!

The sound of uproarious laughter echoed around the small table. Hands were smacked against the hard laminated surface and tears were wiped from the corners of the crowd's eyes. Knees were slapped and bellies needed holding as the mirth flowed freely amongst the group. Even the several animals in the midst of the revelry were rolling around or holding their sides so free was the crowds delight.

"Oh wait…wait…wait…I got one." Cried out a young blonde hair bloke as his palms resting heavily upon his knees; having just completed a jovial bit of mirth and figured it was his turn to put something forward.

"Ok me and KP…ah…Kim Possible had been called by this desert Prince or something to guard him during some sort of annual civil festivities and this includes a big parade. I don't know why I guess he didn't trust his own people or something. But that doesn't matter." Opening his palms and pointing them forward he motioned for his audience to wait. "So we're out in the desert dressed in nicer fatigues, which includes a knee length skirt with a light blouse and sensible shoes for her and for me a pair of dress khakis complete with a button up shirt.

"But she's all acting like my mother she's telling me "Come on Ron your need to drink." "Were in the desert Ron its hot, drink your water, you need to keep yourself hydrated." Going on and on."

"I mean get real this Prince is representing his father at some parade where everybody who's got a somewhat important group gets to walk before the imperial grandstand to show their loyalty and get a nice little wave. We and all the kingdoms most important people are taking shelter under this big white tarp designed to keep out the sun and its equipped with an air conditioner that's blowing cool air over everybody inside. So nobodies the slightest hot. But like a good girl she's pounding back the water bottles."

"Any way this thing is about as exciting as watching paint dry but in the distance I hear a band playing exuberance marching music and so I look down and see some army units coming into view. I also note that Kim's squirming in her chair. "Ron I can't hold it, keep an eye on the Prince I really have to go" and she takes off at a run."

"Well the military unit marches out and right in front the leader turns, pulls out his great long swords and shrieks "**Death to the Tyrant!**" and the whole group drops their instruments and charges forward screaming bloody murder. Well I call out to Kim letting her know there's trouble."

"In other words you screamed like a little girl." This from the cheep seats fallowed by a round of muffled laughter.

Putting one hand to his chest "I let her know in a clear concise voice that trouble was a foot." "Now where was I… oh yes. So I grab hold of his majesty and start dragging him away. Mean while with a crash Kim flies out of the toilet and charges straight into the fray knocking the first one flat with a kick to the gut and heads off for a second one. But before she gets there I notice something amiss and call out Kim!"

"Not now Ron I'm busy."

"But Kim!"

"Get him outta here!" she screeches and head off to deal with another foe."

"So like a good little sidekick I pull, push and practically drag this guy off the podium and take him one hundred meters or so to his waiting limo. He and one of his loyal bodyguards are bundled inside and speed off to safety. So my job done I quietly saunter on back and see Kim standing overtop the last of the unconscious villains and she's looking quite pleased with herself having just vanquished like twenty bad guys. I mean there were bodies all over the place, couldn't tell whose side they were on but at that point it didn't matter. But anyway…"

"Well I quickly stumble over the remains and grasp her about the waist and turn her about so her back is pressed up against my front."

"Bet you enjoyed that?" there was another round of laughter from the audience.

"Well we weren't dating at the time and at that point I didn't really think of her as a girl, which looking back is kinda foolish. But I'm rambling."

Continuing with his story "Looking more than a little confused she turns her head about as far as possible and asks in an irritated tone "What are you doing?""

"And I whisper in her ear. Your skirts tucked into your under ware; she'd been fighting like that the whole time. Well her face sinks, jaw dropping to her chin and she goes all bug eyed, I mean she looks like she could have died. Then she quickly darts her hands behind her back and starts struggling to remove the offending fabric and straighten her clothing out.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She shrieks at me all red faced.

"I tried but you were to busy."

The crowd burst out in more laughter at another story in which a hero is brought down by an unfortunate bit of embarrassment. It was another story that Kim would be very annoyed about him telling. That was if she ever found out he'd told it; but sometimes one couldn't help oneself.

"So did she have sexy undies on?" giggled someone in the back.

"No she never wore those types of things before we started dating. Nope she happened to be wearing a lovely pair of white ones with a cute little kitty on them."

Another round of laughter erupted as the imaginations of the audience to the sight of a girl with her underwear exposed.

"My turn…" Ron looked over at the far side of the table as a young man of lesser years than himself waved his hand in the air begging for attention. He was dressed rather oddly, the bangs of his jet black hair hung down over a small mask that barely covered the bridge of his nose before moving out and around his little green eyes. A bright yellow cape draped down to his waist and hung open revealing a brilliant scarlet short sleeved shirt. Although Ron tried to avert his eyes he couldn't help but notice the fact that the boy had a sort of dark green speedo covering his groin area leaving his legs bare. This was not the type of costume he would even consider wearing even during play time with Kim.

Long open ended green gloves danced through the air as the boys excitement grew at the chance to tell his amusing tale. "Ok me and the boss are sitting at this stake out for about three days waiting for the villains to reveal themselves and do something to slip up so they can be apprehended. So we're high atop a building eyeing this storefront restaurant that we wired several weeks ago, just waiting and waiting. Then this group arrives and the time, date, whatever gets logged in but still nothing, then a second group appears, then a third. And now we're thinkin' gadzooks this is it the chance we've been waiting for. Then it happens, they start their meeting and give us the info we need and that's it now we can move in to put an end to their villainous deeds."

"So we both fire off our grapples letting them catch on the opposing building and off we leap off into space reeling them in as we go. As was standard I land on the concrete sidewalk just in front of the glass window. While he goes smashing through looking like the devil himself has come down for restitution. That's not what happens though."

Boss just pounds into the window like a small bird and just splatters himself against the pain. It wasn't a pretty sight arms and legs plastered everywhere, face mashed with spit smeared everywhere and don't get me started on his helm and cape. Oh looking back it was funny." The boy wiped away a tear from the corner of his eye. His audience began snickering in amusement as he mimed his superior smushed against a window.

"But that's not the end of it. He slides off the glass and plops down on the ground, I notice his legs all bent at a screwy angle and I'm goin' have to carry him home. Not a bad thing for me as I'm gonna get to drive the car home and it is an awesome piece of machinery."

"By now the baddies have made note of what's going on and their thugs have charged out the front door. I'm thinkin' there's six of them and one of me, it won't be easy but I can do this." This story seemed to have been told before and the lad was working his audience. "Suddenly two of the guys start twitching uncontrollably and I notice the chief has blasted them with his paralysis beam and the odds are a little more in my favour, four I can handle."

Those four are now looking a little worried but they still look ready to press forward. Now the forth on the far right drops with a second shot of the beam and those remaining look ready to run for cover until they realize the bloody fools hit me in the leg with the same blast of the beam that took out the third guy and now I'm stumblin' about like an idiot barely able to stand upright."

There was a general tittering of hilarity as the youth acted out the stumbling around like fools portion of the story. "It was a little messy but I managed to pull our chestnuts out of the fire and get home looking like quite the gallant fellow. Driving was a bit of a pain what with the gas peddle on the right and the legs still wobby" Placing his hand upon his chest, fingers opened wide as to emphasise his valiant efforts.

"Ok…guys…Ok I got a much better one…." The next side kick in the line began his fairy-tale.

Ron chortled to himself; he was having such a wonderful time with all these other sidekicks. He was so glad that his lover was having an equally wondrous time with all her heroic associates


	3. Chapter 3

**A Tale of Two Parties**

**Chapter 3**

With a quick jerk of her chair Kim seated herself as daintily as possible. Not the easiest thing to do, the chair which happened to be the same uncomfortable type as was situated through out her torturous lecture, was covered in some kind of white sheet so her fingers could not get a grip upon the frame work. A similar cloth covered the round table she and seven others had now seated themselves around. The counter was decked out with all manner of cutlery, arranged from the plate outward with several vertically lined atop the platter. Three glasses were placed rim down before her and Kim was uncertain what was to be served, she was only seventeen and not yet old enough to partake in alcoholic spirits but she could settle with water. All three glasses looked similar to her untrained eye so she had yet to decide upon which one to flip. In the very center was a lovely floral arrangement with flora of all different colours, shapes and sizes. From where she sat the aroma was very not as pleasing to the senses as one might expect and her eyes and nose began to dribble slightly.

Looking about she noted that the place was filled with similar tables and all manner of heroic types. Although she was stuck in the far back corner, well away from the really big main characters. It was her assumption that she, being just a rookie would have to work her way up to the front ranks.

The same high ceilings that resided in the rest of this establishment were here as well, that also included the matching wall to wall carpet that was laid throughout the hall. Actually the room looked identical to everywhere else down to the half pillars and the fake paintings. Impossible to tell apart were the stuck up wait staff that passed by wheeling stainless steel trays filled with food, at least for those higher up on the food chain.

"I though you were a sidekick?" Kim's head jerked over at the sound of a half heard conversation. A youthful lady was chatting with an equally adolescent male with dark hair and equally dark but well trimmed beard; although both were older than she they still weren't all that mature. Neither was decked out in costume but still they were well dressed for an evening out.

"Oh I was but I stepped up and am now I'm playing in the big leagues; part of a team now."

Patting him upon the arm the girl responded "That's good for you."

"So do you have a power or…?" came a voice directly across from the lad.

"Yes I'm a werewolf." He stated proudly.

There was a general hush from around the table as all felt the hair on the back of their necks begin to rise. "Forgive me." Kim began "but werewolves generally have a bad reputation."

"That's just Hollywood needing a good villain. I mean how many times do you hear of a dog attacking someone let alone a wolf."

Giving it some thought Kim had had to admit that she'd not heard all too often of a dog attacking someone with out being provoked. "Still how does that explain you?"

Rubbing his chin "Ah well, several years ago I made friends with an elderly gentlemen, you know mulching his garden, grouting tile, cleaning the bats out of the attic you know things like that. Then one day he told me he was a werewolf and I just figured he was batty and ready for the old folk's home. He wished to pass on this gift to me so that the tradition might continue. So he bit me."

Kim's eyebrows rose at the thought of being bitten by somebody, if she thought about it she would have remembered biting Ron many time during the throws of passion. "Well it was difficult for the first little while but eventually I figured out how to control the change and now I'm in the big leagues fighting crime." He finished off his little bluster rather proudly with a smile and wink towards Kim.

"So any good things left over when you're not a dog?" this from the man who had wondered how the youth had become the Wolf man.

"Oh definitely: my hearings much better than a normal person, not to mention a very superior sense of smell. Where you guys" he gestured to all at the table "smell just the dinner, I can catch each different ingredient in meal. Draw back is my eye site isn't as good, the colour spectrum is a little muffled."

"So what's for dinner?"

"I don't know; it's a very strange sent."

It was at this stage that a man dressed in a tuxedo unceremoniously tossed a plate in front of Kim fallowed several seconds later by all the rest of the table getting one callously dumped before them. Upon the other side a doll up of wine gurgled into one of the glasses with several dribbles of red staining into the while cloth.

"Ah could I have…a…" Kim motioned to the wait staff that she desired some water but the man had turned tail and left with out so much as a bother to listen to anything anybody at the table said. "Oh well."

She wasn't certain what was set in the center of the mid-sized white plate but it looked more like something from the desert menu. It was not large; the appearance of many courses of a smaller portion would be acceptable to Kim she wasn't a big person with an enormous appetite. Square in shape and looking almost like a multi layered chocolate creation with the base being an odd vanilla. A dollop of some interesting form of greyish sauce was very slightly drizzled about the top of her entree and it leaked down to surround the vital almost like a mote around a castle.

It didn't have any real odour so Kim daintily retrieved the utmost fork and removed a small portion. Scooping up the measure she brought it to her mouth and closed her teeth about the morsel.

Messages transmit through the nervous system at almost the speed of light. The tongue sent a message to the brain, the information was processed and the appropriate reaction was calculated causing a sequence of communications to be sent to the various parts of the body that required a specific reaction. It was a simple process that every creature had evolved over the millennium.

In this case Kim came very close to vomiting as her brain said quite sternly get whatever this thing is out of the mouth. The offending piece of whatever was thrown off the tongue smashing against the front of her mouth and it was only through her lightening fast reflexes that the distasteful bit was spat into her napkin and not clear across the table. "That's vile!" she exclaimed loudly reaching for her glass of red wine. Kim didn't care if she was underage she needed something to wash that odious thing from her taste buds.

Raising the goblet to her mouth she let the rouse liquid rolled over her lips and onto her pallet. This time her brain took things a little more personally. Almost doubling over in revulsion the brain stated in no simple terms that she was not to attempt to poison herself twice in one evening. The unpleasant liquid was not allowed to travel down the throat but violently spat back into the tumbler with a noisy splatter.

Raising her head, some of the fluid dribbling down her nose and chin Kim had the haggard appearance of someone who has just come very close to drowning but though some form of luck had managed to survive. Surveying the table all others were staring dumbfounded at her, their mouths dropping down almost striking the table, eyes wider than the plates that held the block of food. Quickly all in question dropped their forks back onto the platter with a noisy clatter and hastily pushed the platter far into the center of the table.

One gentle at the far corner of the table lifted the glass to his face and speedily pulled his nose from the offensive odour. Not happy with that the lad waved the deplorable liquid before the wolf man's nasal factory but the offended creature placed a hand outward blocking the glass from getting anywhere near his sensitive face.

It took Kim several minutes to recover from her ordeal but she figured the next course would be better, it couldn't be any worse. In the mean while there was some pleasant conversation between the parties gathered, all told of this being their first time present at this gala. Things hadn't been a spectacular as they had initially imagined but few things were. As the previous bit of slop was removed Kim once more tried to get the wait staffs attention and like the previous time he ignored her plea for water and instead placed more wine in her glass.

With a sigh Kim waited for the next course, she'd seen the carts go by on there way forward and knew that shortly a new plate would be put before her. Going by the standard fair a salad should be arranged in the menu some place but wasn't sure she could count on that. Optimistically she figured the next selection couldn't be any worse than the pervious.

She was wrong it was soup for the next medley. The large platter seated upon an even larger plate was unambiguous thumped before Kim. It was a murky affair on the verge of being brown in colour but a bit too much water had been added, at least she hoped, turning it from being rich and creamy into something a little more runny in texture. A few bits of vegetable floated along the outside rim of the bowl although she did think the parsley added for decoration seemed to be shrivelling up and dying. It was though in the Middle Ages that healthy green parsley meant the meal was good, but if it had turned than there was poison added to the concoction.

Still she never attempted to remove the spoon from the table; that thought never even crossed her mind. Instead she just sat and stared down at dinner in what could only be described as a state of shock. Ultimately the problem arouse from the fact that dead organism in the center of the dish was a fish. Kim had had fish before and she'd had soup, but not in the same bowl and the thing had never stared directly back at her. Not certain what to say to either the big ugly orangey pink fish head with its mouth hanging open, staring with both glazed eyes pathetically up at her or to the others about the table.

The wolf boy, she didn't even know his name, had an expression similar to Ron when something went horribly wrong. His eyes were all puppy dog like and his mouth had turned downwards into a definite frown, twitching almost uncontrollably at one corner.

Some one mention that maybe they should order pizza cause there was no way that they were touching any more of anything that ended up plopped in front of them.

Kim wondered what type of an evening Ron was having at his function and figured that he, like her was not having an enjoyable time.

Xxxxx

The desolation was on a staggering level, nothing had survived the incredible attack that had left the area devoid of anything but debris. Scraps of paper and bits of leftovers littered the vicinity but nothing that could easily be identified as an item. It was as if a great hand had swooped down and with one mighty gulp devoured everything.

Ron Stoppable let out a very large very contented belch and smiled with some satisfaction as he leaned heavily against the table. Upon the platform nearby an equally gratified Rufus let out a similar fulfilled bit of gas the difference he was laid upon his back nearby the tray that the pair had almost single handily vanquished. "That was the best cheese tray ever!" the lad commented. Cheddar, brie, cloby, swiss they'd all been there, hard cheeses, soft cheeses but none of the stinky kind and all had an assortment of crackers to go with them, it had been like a dream come true.

All the tables that had been set up were piled to the brim with food of every shape and description, the exception being the cheese tray that had been ransacked. All forms of confectionary were lined up, cookies and cakes of every form and variety Small sandwiches with almost every type of lunch meat known to man and some that might not be. Heat trays with pastas, spicy little meat balls, sausages wrapped with bacon. Shrimp and all sorts of little finger foods that could be dipped in sauce and best of all there was a nacho platter.

There was so much stuff he almost wished he hadn't gorged himself on the cheese tray. Ok, no he didn't.

With another satisfied belch he patted his belly he'd have to come back later for seconds, or was that thirds.

"Oh my, the cheese and crackers are gone already." Someone commented from behind.

Quickly Ron turned around noting that one of the staff had come around to check on how things were going. With the exclamation that the cheese tray had been eliminated our youthful destroyer of milk based products tried to make himself look as innocent as possible, commenting "Yes it was pretty popular."

"Did you manage get some?" She asked pleasantly.

Clearing his throat "I…a…did have a little nibble." His hand moved up to scratch the back of his neck.

Gently touching him upon the arm "Don't worry I'll go get another one from the kitchens."

Another cheese tray, there was more cheese, was that outstanding; this was the most incredible party he'd ever been to. At the sound of another dish of cheese being brought forth the never full Rufus cried out in gleeful joy, raising his little claw he gave a thumbs up in appreciation of his bliss. Ron was having the time of his life and was so glad that Kim likewise was having a first-rate time too.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Tale of Two Parties**

**Chapter 4 **

A very low rumble rippled through the air, it was very inconspicuous and could only be held by one person, she had a very good idea on what the rumble meant. Kim Possible rubbed her belly noting that regardless of the fact that her appetite had run away screaming, she was still awfully hungry. Dinner had been a total waste; nothing served was anywhere close to being palatable. It hadn't gotten any worse after the face to face encounter with the fish head soup but that didn't mean it got any better either. No one at her table had tried anything, at least not after her attempt with that square thing and that had been part of the first coarse. She now assumed they had left and gone to get some sort of real food, never to return; forgetting to invite her.

The bottom of her shoes dragged against the floor in a wearily step. Near the end of the hallway there stood a bar with a single man behind it. Bellying up "Hello I'd like a soda please." She requested.

"I'm sorry I can not serve you." He stated down at her in a condescending manner.

"What? Why not?" Her tone showing all the exasperation she was feeling.

"You are too young." He looked down his long pointed nose at her.

"Too young! But I don't want anything with alcohol, I just want a soda." She pleaded.

"Sorry No!"

"Oh come on…"

"NO! We have no soda."

"Good evening sir." Kim was brushed aside as a large powerful looking man in brightly coloured tights and matching cape leaned over the bar. "Well evening little missy." He said patting Kim on the head. Turning back to the bar "I'd like a rum and soda."

"Certainly sir." Bending over the bar the tender worked diligently on making the hero's drink before popping up with a very large clear plastic glass filled with a dark bubbling elixir. With a large smile the heroic type person marched away drink in hand.

"You do have soda." Kim snarled, her teeth grinding together violently.

"But not for you."

Her fists balled in fury, cheeks flush with rage Kim turned quickly upon her heal and stormed away. Muttering angrily under her breath she stormed down the hall ignoring all that she passed, she felt like pounding someone into the dirt and it would have been that snooty waiter if she hadn't walked away.

"Why hello there Kim Possible."

Stumbling slightly at the sound of her name Kim turned to look at who had called out to her. With a groan she recognized the woman and let out a second groan wishing it were not this woman. "Why hello there, fancy meeting you here." She stated a cheerily as humanly possible.

The woman is question was impressive to say the least. Very tall, she was sitting in one of the facilities uncomfortable chairs and could almost look a standing Kim in the eye. Her body was a full hour glass shape with gorgeous hips and long legs, she was the pinnacle of feminine beauty and yet her body rippled with muscles. Long jet black hair was without curls and fell almost to the small of her back. Golden bracers covered her fore arms and bits of ornamentation emphasized her deeply tanned skin. Unfortunately what intimidated Kim the most was the sheer size of her chest. Nobody seemed capable of figuring out how she managed to fit into, let alone fight inside that tiny bathing suit of a costume she paraded around in. Kim didn't wish to get started on fighting in healed boots. "You don't sound happy to see me?" Commented the heroine know as Mighty Maiden.

Kim and Ron had briefly met this heroine a while back when they had first begun dating back in the summer. The pair had been transported unceremoniously by the premier team of world saving heroes, trained in numerous aspects of champion type activities and sent on a mission to find out what a serious villain was planning. The pair of youths had put an end to the scoundrel's plans just as the main batch of heroes had arrived. This impressive woman was one of the persons responsible and while this lady had been pleasant enough the whole experience had left a foul taste in Kim's mouth. Especially since the little love birds had been dumped in the wrong place and been forced to find a ride home, Middleton, Ontario indeed.

"Oh why ever would I not be?" Kim tried to sound pleasant regardless of the fact that her teeth were clenched tight together.

"Do you know what this is?" the little gold trinket tumbled through the older woman's fingers, dancing gracefully between each digit. It wasn't very large, not much bigger than a silver dollar; the trinket was shaped with a hallow oval at the tip with a cross attacked to the short end of the elliptic. This example seemed to glow quiet vividly in the light.

"It's an Ankh." Kim stated in a dead pan voice. "A symbol of eternal life from ancient Egypt."

"Excellent, this particular one was given my by my father the great Ra." The mighty maiden commented "It glows when someone is lying." The woman seemed to examine the bit of jewellery just that much more carefully. "You aren't intimidated by me are you?"

"No!" snapped Kim.

The device dulled in its illumination but still didn't completely extinguish. "No that's not quite it…but what?" One hand rubbed her strong powerful chin, the other continued to play the device between long delicate digits. Glancing up at Kim then back to herself several times she remained thoughtful; until. "Ha Ha Ha!" letting out a long delighted laugh. "It is my more obvious attributes that intimidate you!"

Kim couldn't help but notice the bounce of the woman's more obvious attributes as she laughed. "No!" Kim grumbled.

The brilliance that threatened to blind both women came from the charm and this seemed to bring another round of mirth. Swiftly standing and wrapping her arm around poor dwarfed Kim Possible she began to lead the younger girl out of the hall. "Do you miss your lover? I believe his name was…" thinking for a second "Ron…Stup…Str…Stoppable…Ron Stoppable."

"I don't know if I miss him."

"Would you feel better if we went to visit him at his party?

Smiling at the thought of venturing off to see her partner and away from this disaster; "Yes I would."

"Excellent because I don't think either one of us was having fun here. By the way please call me Woserit."

"O…Ok…what does it mean?" Kim enquired.

"Direct translation is mighty woman and it sound a lot nicer that might milk jugs, don't you think?"

Kim groaned at the nick name she'd given the older woman, the one the lady wasn't supposed to find out about, when last they'd met. She'd had been and still was a girl with a slight inferiority complex especially when it came to the size of her chest.

With an arm around Kim Possible's shoulders the older woman walked with a lengthy stride down the span of the hallway to where the main doors were. "If you're not having fun why are you hear? Kim asked as the pair skipped down the stairs away from the main building. At least the larger of the pair skipped, Kim with legs no were near as long was forced to bound lest she be dragged along.

"Because as a member of the premier heroic group on the planet I am expected to be seen at certain social events; whether I wish to be there or not." The woman explained to Kim as they headed down the pavement and away from the building. "We all drew straws, I lost."

"So you ate dinner then?"

"Not a chance! I may be a daughter of the gods of Egypt and somewhat immortal by your standards and I am fairly certain I would survive but I don't think I would be fit for duty for quite sometime." The woman explained with a chuckle. "So I'm going with the assumption that you enjoyed very little of tonights activates then?"

"Well…it was kind of interesting." The youthful hero began but upon looking over at the other woman and the raised eyebrow look she was giving Kim began again. "It was horrible; the people were rude and arrogant. The food was…well I'm not certain it was food, the seminars were…well it was more entertaining being in school. I don't think I want to come back." finished Kim, crossing her arms about her chest.

The unhappy youth felt the Mighty Maiden give her a quick reassuring hug that threatened to crush the poor girl's shoulders. "There is a running gag in the hero community that goes something like this. When you're captured and helpless before the villain you can tell him "Do your worst, nothing you do could be anything like suffering through the hero convention." Smiling down at the girl the woman gave a weak smile. "Now come let us go to visit you mate over at his little show."

"I don't know?" Kim responded "Dressed like this I can't go to a sidekick convention I still look like a hero."

"Do not worry, we will get changed into something a little more appropriate and become sidekick groupies."

"What!" Kim stopped for a second dumbfounded "Sidekicks have groupies? What kind of girl would be attracted that way to a sidekick?" there was that look with the eyebrow again, except this time it was accompanied by a smirk. "Ok fine but he's not my sidekick he's my partner."

Nothing was said but the mighty one just continued to smirk as Kim put up a valiant effort to say Ron wasn't her sidekick.

The pair continued down the street, Kim still rambling on, her oversized friend still listening as the hole Kim was digging herself into over Ron got ever deeper. But still she thought to herself it was a pity that she would have to rescue Ron from a horribly boring party.

"Wait… stop…what's that?" cried out the other hero stopping so suddenly that Kim crashed into the woman's back.

Xxxxx

The man felt stiff, incredibly so. Arms pinned tightly to his sides, legs locked together. A large round head showed nothing but a huge warm goofy smile, the uniform he wore had been pained upon his body. A massive chrome bar had been shoved between his shoulders and his chest; this was held in place by two plastic washers ensuring that he stayed in put. He had an identical look as the players to the right and left. Below was a green painted field broken up by thick white strips marking the different areas of play. The entire playing area; as small as it was, contained twenty six players from both sides. In the very center was the obligatory advertisement, but he wasn't in the middle, he was the forward striker. Between him and the net were five opposing players.

The ball could be heard crashing with resound crack against the far wall, spinning violently out of control and crashing into one of the opposing players. For his part he waited patiently, it wasn't as if he had any choice. Suddenly the solid white ball clattered against the back wall narrowly missing the goal, the tender responded by tearing briskly in the direction but the ball was long gone by the time he arrived and he stayed put.

Still things continued, the ball smashing against the walls and other player with a vicious thud. His whole world was nothing more than a hurtful blur. Another clunk and the circular bit of plastic was sent banking off to the left. The goal keeper zipped over leaving the hole in which he guarded open. The ricochet sent the ball directly towards him. With a sadistic flick he was sent spinning round and round several hundred times at high speed, the ball smashing into his legs. This brutal act sent the ball tearing down what little field there was and straight into…

"GOAL!" screamed Ron Stopple leaping high into the air. "A Booyaa, we win again. Victory is ours!" soaring into the heavens he gave his little pink partner a solid high five.

"Hey man why don't ya give somebody else a try?" Came a whinny cry from the back

With a sigh the victor picked up his team mate "Undefeated…oh ya." The pair proudly stalked away from the foosball table doing a little dance of triumph. A massive smile gleaming across his face, eyes sparkling as the lights flickered about the colour spectrum, this was the best party ever. He was so glad that Kim was having an extraordinary time too.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Tail of Two Parties**

**Chapter ****5**

The larger of the two heroic women stopped dead in her tracks forcing Kim to either run straight into her or stop suddenly. Kim hadn't been paying as much attention so she chose to plough straight into the back of the Mighty Maiden; nothing was hurt except for her dignity.

The mighty one now had a serious face as she stared across the road at what should have been a closed jewellery store. It was a standard structure made of heavy brickwork painted white with highlights in red just to add a bit of flair. A large sign above in bold neon lights described the name of the company just so you wouldn't confuse it with any other business. Large windows positioned out front allowed the casual viewer to peer inside and gauge the quality of product, to judge how busy it was or in this case if the establishment was under assault.

Even from this distance Kim could see at least two people wondering about the inside doing something unknown but at this point they didn't appear to be part of a cleaning staff.

With great strides the more heavily-built of the two girls stormed cross the expanse of asphalt, unconcerned about oncoming traffic her mind strictly upon the goings on inside. Kim was forced to scurry after the woman, but in her case the vehicles didn't seem quite as concerned about her presence forcing her to dodge more than once to avoid being struck.

Gasping for breath our youthful heroine plastered herself along side the more elderly champion hidden between the large panes of glass by one of the large brick supports. "So what's going on?" Kim asked.

"Well I think I know the pair inside, unfortunately while I tried to get a glimpse they might of seen me. One happens to be a big bruiser, well out of your league in terms of strength."

Smiling Kim held up one finger signalling the other woman to wait a moment. Pulling forth a small blue device she thumbed one of the buttons of the main controller and waited. It was but an instant later that the machine responded with a beep and a small coloured gentleman appeared upon the screen. "Hey Kim." He called forth "thought you were supposed to be at that party?"

"We'll talk about that disaster later; right now I'm in front of a jewellery story and I need you to hack in and see what's going on." She stated rather quickly.

The boy quickly began punching away at the keyboard in front of him. "Ok I've got your position. The GPS map has the store listed… give me a moment." Time always seemed to drag when he was like this, it was more the fact that she was now keyed up for action and it took some time for the youth to work his magic on the computer.

Over her shoulder she could feel the other hero glancing down at the action being played out "That seems rather handy, do you think I could get one?"

"What the Kimmunicator or Wade?" Kim's one eyebrow rose questioning on what was being asked.

"The boy, he seems rather handy."

"He is, but don't you have the Black Mask? He's supposed to be able to do all kinds of techno things." Kim replied relating to the so called super genius lunatic that hung around with the Maiden.

"Yes…but he doesn't share. Plus he's a pain in the butt to work with, brilliant at what he does but oy."

"Ok I've got the security camera and there are definitely two people inside." Wade interrupted. "The first is rather hard to miss, according to the Global Justice ID his name's the Mammoth. Big super strong dumb as a stump, he'd give Hego a run for his money. The second is Mambas; according to the data base he's got this snake obsession going on. Apparently he's very quickly and can slither through just about anything. Oh and watch out he's got some sort of poisonous spray in his mouth."

"Well my dear assistant shall we smash down the door and engage the villains in some form of physical action?" Kim wasn't pleased about being called an assistant but unfortunately she seemed to be playing second fiddle in the game right now, she'd never even heard of these two characters before and if the one was super strong she could be in trouble.

A small voice chirped up from the little blue box. "You know I could just over ride the security system and open the door for you two ladies. Plus I've contacted GJ and they've a super unit on route and local authorities will be there to cordon off the area in about five minutes." Crossing his arms Wade finished things off with a smug look upon his face.

"You know he is very handy." The mighty one stated as she pointed down at the figure inside the box.

"That's why I keep him around. Shall we go?" Kim motioned in the direction of the unopened but unlocked door.

The mighty one took the lead and with but a few great strides she arrived at the main entrance. A single glass door was flung open with a mighty swish and the woman leapt inside, her knee high healed boots clacking upon the tile floor. "Any particular reason you're in here gentlemen." Behind Kim was a little less formal choosing to sneak in behind and be concealed within the shadows. If it came right down to it her attack would be made lightening fast before the villain knew she was there.

The snake man turned, he was an odd scrawny gentleman, with an almost contortionist type of body, many of his bones being plainly visible through his dark costume. Along the back it was almost a deep grey as opposed to black; while around the front the colour disappeared becoming almost a dirty white. Moving up his head was covered by a hat that looked like the head of a snake; there were eyes upon the top and fangs on the upper jaw but nothing below where it curved under his chin. Inside the maw of the outfit where his face resided was completely black making his boney white face seemed to glisten in this dull light. Gloves and boots matched the rest of the uniform the difference were a set of prongs attached to the very tips of his foot wear. The rear of his dress had a scaled pattern similar to that of a snake with many of the scales glistened as he turned.

He had been standing before one of the cheep glass counters of jewels loading a fancy pack with a handful of precious trinkets. The nylon mesh was bulging at the seams so much so it gave the appearance they had been here a while and had taken much material.

His cohort wasn't so much a man as a mobile wall of flesh. Muscles upon muscles rippled along this monster of a man. Towering higher than Mighty Maiden he had the look of one who was as tough as a dump truck and about as smart as one too. Clothing that was too small and a little ratty hung from his body; it had that used look as if purchased at some value store. Long heavy yellow beard clung to his face, it wasn't the lovely gold colour of Ron's but more akin to a ripe banana, atop his head a mass of long similarly coloured dirty hair. "Does he have a mullet?"

"What?" surprised Mighty Maiden blinked several times before focusing on the top of his head. "It does look like it."

The big man ran his think fingers through his locks "It is not!" he stormed.

"She's right you know it does look like a mullet from down here." His partner replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Shut up all of you." He bellowed; little bits of spittle firing from his over developed mouth. "Now were leaving through the front door you're welcome to try and stop us, but it won't do you no good." Raising his fist he made a bee line towards the taller woman.

Shrugging his shoulders and placing a single pack of ill gotten goodies upon his back "Always have to make things difficult, we came in the back but we just couldn't leave the same way." Spinning around much quicker than Kim would of guesses he lunged forward a thin mist like spray hissed from the teeth at the head of the mask.

Guessing that the spray was not exactly healthy Kim closed her eyes; one open hand placed forward in some degree of hopeful protection; forward she dove in the direction where she had last seen his feet. Striking her shoulder against the floor she began to roll hoping to take the villain out at the knees. She never made contact and continued to revolve until she finally came to a stop after striking part of the cabinetry.

The villain had obviously leapt over top and now faced her in an aggressive stance. He looked ready for action; Kim wasn't worried if he had any marshal arts training, she could handle that, it was the venom that troubled her. Even from this angle she could she what the spray was doing. The glass counter tops remained unhindered as the majority of acids do nothing to glass but the cheesy plastic wood was slowly dissolving under the attack, melting away with a bubbling hiss and a horrid stench to accompany it. Uncertain on how he was able to release the liquid when both his arms were occupied was a bit perplexing but she'd worry about that later.

Foolishly he attacked; firing off a high kick aimed at Kim's head was a bad move. He obviously wished to utilize the spikes upon his toes to quickly impale our teen hero, but after battling Shego so many times this was child's play. This lash out had no power, blocking with her forearm Kim could actually feel the bone in his thin legs crash against her well developed muscles.

In every battle it is a matter of attack, defend and counterattack. Every attack leaves an opening that can be exploited by the opponent; it's just a matter of either being quick enough to be out of the way before the opposite number can strike or moving onto the defence quickly enough. The snake guy wasn't quite fast enough. No sooner had Kim stopped one blow than she was on the move again, after the block her leg shot out catching her foe below the knee. With a nasty crack her boot caught him in the shins and with a squeal and much flailing the man crumpled to the floor.

It was a very unsnake like manoeuvre when he struck the tiled floor, his boney arms and legs seemed to be twisted in every direction. In a bid to keep his attacker at bay he lashed out with a savage set of kicks that forced Kim to jump back slightly in order to avoid the nasty barbs. Then twisting as he leapt, the odd creature contorted savagely. The man coiled in midair until his belly lay upon the floor, then twisting and undulating, he slithering unnaturally across the ugly tiled floor in a bid to escape, arms pined to his side, legs locked at the knee.

A surprised Kim watched as the chap moved in an odd snake like manner, she hadn't thought any human could move that way. Springing back into action she leapt high over head, brushing the tips of her dark red hair against the ceiling tiles. Spiralling at the last moment she curved her body so as to land softly upon her toes with her mass facing in same direction her opponent moved. He hadn't seemed like the type of guy who would leave behind his ill gotten gains so had placed herself between her antagonist and the second pack.

Letting out a gasp when he saw her shoes before his face he began to retreat in another direction. Before he could get away, her temper still fouled by the evening disasters, Kim did something that was not usually in her nature, she stomped as remorselessly as she could upon the very front of his costume. The horrid sound of crutching greeted her ears as the teeth shattered against the cold solid floor. "You evil wench you broke my teeth!" the villain cried out as he leapt to his feet. The fangs that had prominently jutted from the front of his visor were now smashed and ruined. Several droplets of a putrid green liquid dripped down from where the cracked and ruined enamel were once housed. Upon the ground the same rancid elixir pooled about the flooring burning her nostrils. He looked on stunned, eyes crossed as a single droplet let fall, the edge of his mouth twitched several times and it looked as though he might let loose a stream of tears. All Kimberly Ann did was let a malicious smile cross her lips, not again would she be troubled this day by a venomous spray of a brew most foul. The dinner and the wine had been more than enough to soil her evening and this gentle was not going to make it any worse.

"You know how much that's gonna cost me ta fix?" he screeched at her.

Kim didn't know nor did she care, right now her plan was to remove this gentleman from the equation and give aid The Maiden in her battle with the giant Mammoth. To that end a tightly balled fist was brought upward full of violence to soundly connect with the Mambas midriff. The wind sailed out of his scrawny body as he doubled over, eyeballs bugging out from his face as he held tight to his wounded gut. Gasping for breath, his face red with strain he dropped heavily to his knees with one hand out stretched supporting his torso.

Raising her fist high once more Kim brought it forward with a tremendous tempo allowing it to crash vehemently into her adversary jaw. She could feel her knuckles connect with bone and his head snapped quickly to one side, twisting as it went. Spit from his mouth flew in the same direction splattering against the display case, the same one his body slumped against as all forms the consciousness passed from his mind. Lying splattered against the ground he had the look of a marionette doll that had been tossed aside as a new toy caught a child's attention.

Kim worked fast not knowing how long the man would stay unconscious. Pulling from her webbing a pair of binders she grasped his hands; forcing them behind his back there she wrapped the shackles about his wrists and pulled the excess plastic tight forcing his wrists together. The same procedure was done with his ankles, he might be a slippery fellow but this would hopefully keep him from getting away. Taking hold of the costumes shoulder she dragged the man out from the middle of the floor and over to the edge of the department store, someplace where she could keep an eye out for him in case he tried to slither out of sight and someplace where he wouldn't get stepped on and crushed under his partner's big feet.

Turning her attention towards the main action Kim was uncertain on how she could affect the outcome of this battle. Both combatants were incredibly strong, up in the Hego category and quite happily pounding away at one another. Even from across the room she could feel her hair move with each sledge hammer blow. She was proficient in multiple forms of martial arts but this thug wouldn't even feel the strongest of her punches. Still she gave it a try.

Leaping high into the air Kim sailed half way across the room, crashing down with much violent force upon the exposed rear of the gargantuan villain. Her right knee impacted upon the area where his kidneys would reside. The blow sent shock waves through her as the muscles in her leg responded to what seemed like a collision between flesh and a solid block of cement. Grimacing she stumbled back, stretching her injured limb trying to work the kinks out and the muscles back into shape. That hadn't been the best of ideas but still you never knew unless you tried.

"Did she just try to hit me?" the brut bellowed forth in a mocking tone, it was a mocking tone because he felt that runt of a female could do him no harm and in this he was correct.

"It did seem that way." The Maiden winced as she blocked another massive blow with her forearm. The resulting impacts between the pair of titans had demolished the other half of the store. Glass had been smashed and then ground into powder. Wooden displays were now no more than kindling suitable only for starting a small fire. Once fine pieces of jewellery fit for some of the finest bits of a well turned lady were in even worse shape, the tiny intricate pieces now lay shattered and bent needing to be combed out with a fine brush from the rest of the trash, melted down and remade into something new. In the morn the owner through teary eyes would be unable to determine that this place of business had once been his.

Grasping her foot Kim stretched her strained lower leg back until it touched her bottom and move designed to warm up tense muscles before cheer practice, she hoped it worked after that disastrous attack of hers. It also gave her a moment to think.

Smiling in an uncommonly malicious tone Kim figured her next form of attack. Wasting little time she once more leapt into action. A graceful bound sent her sailing onto the big mans hips where with both hands she grasped hold of has much of his undergarments as possible and heaved with all her might. Grateful of the fact that her mission outfit included a pair of stylish leather gloves as she didn't with to imagine how long it had been since this gentleman had last changed or cleaned his underwear. From the aroma that wafted out from his nearby armpit he didn't seem the type that bathed as often as he should.

The strain was immense, she was practically leaning backwards and pulling with every once of strength contained within her tiny body. Kim could feel her teeth grind together and sweat began to form upon her delicate brow but she persisted. Moments later she was rewarded with a massive groan as her flying kung fu wedgies achieved the desired result.

With a snarl the hulking man jerked about attempting to swat the fly that had landed upon his back. "Once I finish with this wench I crush you into dust you little whelp!" the monster bellowed, rubbing his injured areas. The distraction had allowed the Mighty One to get in several powerful shots into an exposed flank. The sound of her fist crashing was more in tone with a small calibre artillery round going off than the strike of the lady.

Leaping clear only moments before a monstrous tree truck sized arm whipped around and almost flattened her into the wall. Kim landed gracefully upon her feet well clear of the carnage caused by the giant's fist passing through concrete brickwork. Wrinkling her nose in disgust she had to figure out a way to take her from becoming just the help or the distraction as things were fast becoming and into the much adored hero. But it wasn't easy considering the magnitude of the opposition; the man was practically a walking building with enough power to flatten a truck and most likely the same amount of brains.

Still she couldn't let the other woman do all the work. Reaching back she began routing through the pockets of her webbing for that special something that would take this big lump down. Removing a small black vial of lipstick she carefully removed the lid to ensure she got the correct one. She had several, all the same colour container and it was occasionally difficult to determine which was which, after all she didn't wish to use the laser and mangle her own lips. The tube in question shot a stream of elastic constricting fluid that would hold someone or something in place for a goodly length of time and it came in a most wonderful colour of pink.

Readying herself as she would only have one shot, allowing her to plaster his face and blind him temporally, hopefully long enough for the Mighty Maiden to pound him into unconsciousness. He most likely strong enough to be able to rip the contents off but with that shaggy beard of his it would be a most painful procedure.

Rushing forward just as the monster began to swing at his opponent. His rival pulled back a step dodging the massive punch allowing the blow to go wide, sailing violently through faux paneling and then crushing the cinderblock wall behind. Bits of debris sailed viciously about the room tearing through the ceiling and ripping apart several light fixtures. Fragments mashed into Kim's face and shoulder sending her spiralling about and ultimately crashing into the ground sadistically upon her one side. Shaking her head in stunned disbelief she reached out to grasp the vial from where it had fallen from her hand. Much to her horror a single large pink drop trickled from the end and plopped upon the ground by her outstretched hand. It was empty, she accidentally fired off the entire contents when she'd hit the ground.

Looking up at the sound of loudly muttered obscenities echoed through the tiny hall, there stood the Mammoth with one of his massive legs coated in pink goo. Watching as her colleague exceedingly began to pound upon the ill-fated man's side. Moving faster than Kim imagined he let fly with a back hand allowing it to crash into his enemies shoulder and sending the Maiden backwards, demolishing one of the few remaining displays left in the store.

Kim watched as the liquid which had now almost completely hardened about his lower leg, stretch and strain against the force of the man attempting to tear his trapped limb from it pink tomb. Then with a colossal stomp he brought his foot down, smashing the floor and sending our poor little red head bouncing high into the air. It was quite literal that the whole room shook as he pounded his foot into the ground, smashing the concrete floor sending long spindly cracks spider webbing about the foundation. Sitting on her keyster Kim noted that the ogre of a man still had a pink coating at the base of his pants but his heavy booted feet were now free from the mire.

In between defending himself from blows doled out by the Maiden he turned his head and glared at Kim. The meaning was clear, once he finished dealing with the Mighty One he would be coming after her. She wasn't worried she just needed to come up with another plan, one that didn't involve either her or her heroic partner getting pounded into the pavement. Routing through her kit Kim scrambled looking for something that might take this monstrosity down. Smiling a mischievous grin when her fingers brushed past one more little piece in her bag of tricks, of coarse if this didn't work she was going to have to move very quickly.

Standing well out of arms reach in what was close to the center of the room at a place that was more or less clear of debris Kim tried to look as innocent as possible. "Hey big boy." Kim called out the toe of her one boot tracing tiny circles in the dust, hands were clasped behind her back and giving her best puppy dog pout she began he attack. "Do you always dress like that or just for special occasions?"

"I mean please what were you thinking when you put that on this morning?" Kim deepened her voice in an attempt to sound more like the villain. "The world will tremble at the might of…" tapping one finger to her lips Kim thought out load "…oh my I forgot your name. What was it again? Marmmot? Marmoset? No… no that wasn't it. No wait you named yourself after an elephant, an intelligent creature. Why, don't know… you don't appear to have anything much going on upstairs." This was not Kim's normal mode of assault but judging by the shade of his face it appeared to be affective.

"Oh wait maybe it's the shaggy head. But then I don't remember any of my history books showing an elephant with a mullet. Although they did have wonky teeth just like you."

"Kim I do not think…" Mighty Maiden began as she plunged her fist hard into the flank of her attacker. A dull hollow resonance echoed through the room as the man sounded forth a groan as his kidneys felt the brunt of the blow.

"Enough!" he roared and one meaty hand smashed into the woman's midriff doubling her over with a grunt; his fist then caught her once more sending her upwards and backwards into and then through the outer wall. Bellowing in a heady rage his final blow shattered the back wall with a noise similar to a wrecking ball, sending the woman careening out into the street. "Now its you're turn little missy." He snarled.

A bead of sweat trickled down Kim's brow; maybe this wasn't a grand idea after all. Though the corner of her eye the youthful heroine could see the older woman attempting to claw her way back into the room and also the fight, but she would be too late, one way or another it would be over by then.

Watching the monster of a man advance upon her Kim watched two hideous fists raise high enough to scrape the ceiling. They looked more like gigantic hammer heads off of some enormous sledge capable of pounding her into the pavement like a tent peg. Though slightly worried Kim held her ground and waited seemingly unconcerned.

'Ready to get turned into a pancake sweetheart?" he asked with an evil mocking tone.

"Nope." Kim stated in a sweet and innocent pitch almost matched by her adorable large twinkling green eyes. And when he was just about to send this little girl into the afterlife Kim sucked in a huge lungful of air and looking very much like a naked mole rat with a naco combo platter stuffed in his cheeks. Bringing her hands forward she opened a small silver tin and held it beneath his nose.

It had the immediate desired affect. Like a bull his nostrils flared, then his eyes widened and quickly began to water. Jerking his head back in disgust "What is that, it's awful?" Kim persevered, forced to lean forward and stand upon the very tips of her toes just to keep the small container within wafting distance.

Stepping backwards he tried to remove the ghastly stench from dissolving the hairs within the interior his nose. Jerking his head back and forth all the waving his right hand about like a giant fan; but it was all for not. Kim kept the unspeakable perfume right under his nostrils even bouncing up and down before him, all the while brandishing it before his face.

By now Kim's lungs were beginning to struggle, even with years of aquatics under her belt the strain on her body was beginning to show and her face was turning as bright a red as her hair, usually henchmen had long since buckled under the aroma and dropped like a stone, but this guy just wasn't ready to fall. It would be a matter of who pasted out first.

Finally after what seemed like many minutes the Mammoths feet began to weave a wobbly little jig. Eyes glazed over and moved in opposite directions as his entire body commenced to circle in an ever widening loop. Kim began to worry that when he tumbled he would plummet upon her and squash her flat. Ultimately gravity and the unspeakable scent overcame the man and he toppled over in the direction of poor Kim forcing her to skitter back in a most hasty manner to avoid going splat. When the colossus struck the entire store shook under the impact, a layer of dust and debris arose sending a thick grey cloud rolling like a wave only to crash into the walls where it rolled upwards billowing up to the ceiling, only to come raining down thickly upon the only person standing. Even that lone tiny person skipped a step or two as her slight weight was loft about like an insignificant doll as the mountain crashed to the ground.

Continuing to back step until she made contact with the far wall, only then with the lid safely capped did she let go of the air held in her body and with a great whoosh did it all escape. Her back slumped over; hands resting upon bent knees Kim was left gasping and wheezing for breath in a room filled with an odour most foul. It wasn't pleasant but the only source of fresh air was from the hole in the wall made by an exiting hero. Eyes were burning and tears streamed down her checks as the noxious bouquet turned Kim's stomach inside out, the kissy face stink formula had never been left open so long nor in such a confined space and right now Kim felt like the contents of her innards were about to exit onto the floor. Muttering under what was left of her breath "I win again. Victory is all mine!"

Mighty Maiden slowly entered back into the now wrecked jewellery store sliding one long smooth booted leg in before bending over to slip the remainder of her body through the hole she had made while exiting only moments ago. With a grim seriousness she surveyed the room taking in the position of each individual, both friend and foe. A tiny smile cracked upon one side of her thin lips at the sight of gigantic Mammoth lying prone before the diminutive Kim Possible and she began to smile. That was until she ran into the wall.

What could be described as a pretty nose upon a flawlessly gorgeous face wrinkled, her eyes squeezed tight shut as tears began to flow out around the edges. One hand waved in a futile gesture before her face trying to clear the air. Shaking her head only caused her long tidy hair to dance around from side to side. "What did you do, that is rank?" she asked.

A very green looking Kim Possible could only weakly hold the tiny metal tin with one finger and a thumb at arms length.

The woman squinted as the pair were still half a store away from each other. One graceful eyebrow rose high on her forehead before she straightened and with hands on her hips stated. "Please tell me you don't put that on your lips?"

Kim smiled, amused at the comment and shook her head weakly as she dropped the canister back into her belt before slowly straightening up. Feebly she began to move forward meaning to join the other woman and leave this rank space. But before she could get more than a handful of paces her legs failed and she stumbled.

The larger of the two heroines caught Kim in her arms and held her for a moment. Kim could feel the immense strength of the Maiden as she was held gently against the woman's abdomen for she came no higher than the woman's vast chest. The older lady's one hand braced the small of Kim's back just above the webbing of her pants, the other gently brushed through the deep red tresses sending a remaining dust and debris that had been tangle within tumbling. A light gentle kiss was laid upon the girl's brow that sent a shiver down the length of her spine. "That was an interesting way to spend some time." The older one whispered. Miss Possible licked her lips as her mouth had gone completely dry, seconds later another tender kiss was felt upon her nose. "I hear the constabulary; we should head out someplace a little quieter."

"Ye..um…yea..I" Kim stammered as a nervous swallow ran down her now dry throat "I think we should head out to the other party and…and get Ron." Her breath was coming up short but she couldn't escape the other woman's gaze, it seemed to reach down and snare her very sole.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea." The older woman whispered in Kim's ear in a voice low and beautifully seductive.

Kim felt her legs give out but was still held firmly in the other woman's grasp, her soft lips felt tingly as warm moist full lips brush past her own. It was a much different kiss than Ron gave, not as full of passion, but it felt as if lightening bolts were charging through her body and her heart skipped a beat. The organ pounded harshly against her breast, pumping fire through her veins. The woman released her and Kim stumbled trying to catch her feet, fingers gently touching her now slightly reddened lips. Staring stunned as the heroic woman whose costume was not much more than a snug bathing suit turned and with her hips swaying slowly left the battlefield.

Quickly stumbling after her Kim lurched through the mess thrown up by the encounter, leaning with her hands braced by the lower portion of the hole. Head and shoulders poking out, she called out after the dark haired hero. "I want to thank you…"

The woman turned slowly, twisting about the waist so her head and shoulders could view the little red haired girl. One eyebrow rose above dark eyes that smouldered intensely, upon her cheek a slight dimpled formed as a smile crept over a pair of glistening ruby red lips.

"…you were of much assistance to me in the apprehension of these two villains."

The look upon the woman's face changed dramatically as her expressions ran through a gantlet of emotions. From indignation to rage and finally finishing in amusement she let out a chuckle. With a graceful bow, her arm draping low enough to brush the ground "The pleasure was all my Merwet bit khenmet."

Kim watched from inside the hole smiling at the reaction of the well muscled woman as she slowly saunter away, her hips swaying with her every step. Off in the distance the sound of sirens as the local constabulary approached post haste to arrest the two felons. The entire battle had seemed to last many hours but in actual fact the combat had only lasted but a few minutes.

Just as she was about to finish her exit, thinking to herself why was she clambering out from the hole in the brickwork as opposed to the door which remained unlocked; a familiar noise greated her ears. "Bee Bee Beedeet… Bee Bee Beedeet.

With a tired sigh Kim answered the summons. "Go Wade."

"Got a serious problem forming up for you Kim." The youthful boy stated from inside his little blue box.

"Can't it wait Wade? I'm sore and a little nauseated right now." Kim answered in a whiny tone.

"No this is a problem I think you should handle."

Pointing back towards where the party was taking place. "There's a building full of heroes couldn't one of them do your little task?"

"Nope, like I said I think you're gonna want to take this one on personally."

"Fine" she sighed "what is it?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A Tail of Two Parties**

**Chapter ****6**

Over head the mechanical multicoloured rainbow whirled parading vibrant patterns across the dance floor; moving and swaying they marched past in the same rhythmic beat thrown up by the pop group as they preformed for the multitudes. Their appearance changed from red to blue to yellow and any number of combinations in the colour spectrum as the beams criss-crossed one another at high speed. Occasionally a loud hiss would sound over the music and a jet of sweet smelling smoke drifted over the performers as they gyrated their bodies to the harmony, hoping to draw the attention of a member of the opposite sex with their healthy vigour and scant clothing.

Upon the liquor soaked bar preformed more girls anxious to show others watching what they could do. To be in the hero business was to be in the spotlight and so showing off was to be expected. So at either end of the raised platform girls had exhibited themselves willingly delighting the audience with their antics. The tenders would scurry around the moving feet and occasional body part as they passed the patrons their requested beverages.

In the center of the dance floor Ron Stoppable was showing off his bon-digity moves. The response had been unexpected for him but not for the girls who loved to dance and could never find a good partner. They had flocked after him and he had obliged spinning, twisted and generally charming some of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen. That was until one in particular had shown up and all the others seemed to melt away. This was the one he had seen strutting her stuff upon the bar top earlier in the evening, the one who wore not much more than two tiny strips of yellow fabric that coveried her naughty bits, a long flowing green cape with matching gloves, healed boots and lastly storage belt mounted about her waist. Her long black hair flowed as she swung her head and body dramatically to the beat of the music.

She wasn't as beautiful as Kim but she possessed the more exotic look of Shego without the disadvantage of being green. Her body shifted and bounced with almost the same rhythm as the melody. The minimalist strips of fabric that hugged her torso seemed almost moulded to her flesh and didn't shift away from the parts that needed covering. "Having an awesome time?" she asked shouting into his ear so as to be heard over the din.

"This is the most incredible thing I've been invited to." He replied leaning in so close he could feel the heat of her body and smell the incredible perfume that had freely mixed with the perspiration that coated her glistening flesh. It was a similar scent to what Kim wore sparingly, for it was very pricey, on their few special dates for she quickly learned the lusty affect it had upon him.

She leaned in close gently touching the bare flesh upon his arm. "Did you manage to get something to eat?"

"Ya the food was delicious."

"How bout' that cheese tray, did you manage to get some of that?" Ron nodded the affirmative. "A little disappointed that I didn't get any…" she shrugged "…to busy dancing. I love to dance" Her eyes became more animated as she thought about the splendid cheese.

Clearing his throat nervously "Uh ya I did manage to get a little." He mumbled knowing full well that he and Rufus had decimated the platter.

"Isn't it the most bon-diggity ever?"

Smiling Ron just nodded in agreement it had been wonderful. "So whose hero are you attached too?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"What was that?" she asked pressing herself tight against him.

Ron could feel the pressure of her body against his; her hand had wrapped part way about his body, hand gently resting very low upon his back. He could feel her large solid breasts press up against his chest. As she continued to dance her thigh would grind against his hips, "I said whose hero are you with?"

She backed up slightly and shook her head laughing "I'm not a sidekick, I'm a hero!"

Stopping in his tracks Ron looked upon this hero with much confusion clouding his mind. "But if you're a hero how come you're not down at the…" his voice trailed off as he pointed behind at where he figured the other party would be.

"Are you insane?"

He didn't bother answering on the off chance that it was a rhetorical question. Best thing was to not say anything and confirm what somebody else was thinking

"That is the most horrific party ever, bar none. The seminars are boring almost to the point of death, people are obnoxious and pompous AND if you actually eat…no wrong word, get the food past your mouth it WILL most likely kill you. There's a saying that when you're captured by villains you can say 'Do your worst, nothing you do can be anywhere near as bad as the Hero Party.'" She concluded with "And I was stupid enough to go… twice." She held up two gloved fingers before his face. "This party is much way more fun; sidekicks have an awesome time, no expectations of superiority so there's nothing to live up to so you have the time of your life. And they love their food, so only the best is served here!"

"But…but…." Ron stammered "how did you get in, you're a hero."

"Dude look at the way I'm dressed." She made a point of emphasising the lack of costume "I can get in anywhere. Besides I can turn invisible." She added proudly.

Ron stared out a nothing in particular, stunned by this bit of news. Kim had dreamed about going off to that party in well, forever. Now he found out that her bash was a real downer or the food had killed her. Maybe she needed rescuing he thought. He should sneak in and liberate her from her tribulations.

Scratching his chin that was most likely not a good idea, sneaking into a building full of heroes was bound to end in failure and most likely a lot of pain for him. No if she wasn't having fun she would have left and come gotten him, so she must be having a good time. All he had to do was wait until she came to fetch him and she could tell him all about it. If Kim hadn't take pleasure in the event he would hear about it endlessly, if it wasn't then he would hear about it endlessly.

His train of thought came to a screeching halt as his dance partner cozied up beside him. One arm slide behind his back her hand resting quite low upon his body, the other began slowly stroking his abdomen at the very apex of his belt, her playful fingers would occasionally drifting below the buckle. Her large bosom thrust up against his chest, this close Ron could feel the passion given off by her sultry soft tissue. Leaning her head into the nape of his neck, her warm breath glided across his soft tissue, her tongue flicked out, lapping at his ear lobe.

Flushing Ron thought to himself that this was what he tried to do to Kim to get her all hot and bothered. She generally enjoyed it.

"You know…" her hand slid up under his shirt and began to massage his mostly well muscled chest. "…there's this nice quiet spot in the back. I could turn us invisible and we could…."

Suddenly a solid mass struck him soundly; sending him reeling backwards. Some very large powerful mountain had smashed between himself and his dance partner just when she was going to ask him something and much to his enjoyment turn him invisible. Pressing his lips tightly together as a low rumble sounded deep in his throat he thought how rude this very tall powerful looking dark haired woman was to just crash between him and who ever that other woman happened to be, he couldn't remember catching her name. Placing hands upon hips he glared at the other woman's back, she had a familiar vibe but he just couldn't place her. He really should give her a piece of his mind, as limited as that was. Suddenly a strong firm hand grasped a tight hold upon his shoulder and spun him around so fast it took several moments for his eye balls to catch up.

As the pair of dark brown eyes slowly ceased wobbling in their sockets he was confronted by the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Her dark red hair played through all shades of the rainbow as the over head lights danced like a kaleidoscopic halo across her head. A round face that was quite pleasant to gaze at, although her eyes were closed as she dance to the rhythmic beat, regardless he could tell they were large and beautiful. Thin lips were coloured a deep shimmering red that seemed to glimmer in the pale light. Between the eyes and lips were her cheeks that flushed brilliantly as blood heated by a passion flowed through her body.

The girl's flesh was a very pale white as only a red heads could be, but it was taunt covering a very trim and well toned body. The legs were incredible, very long a well highlighted, smooth to the touch and ending with a very dainty set of feet encapsulated in a pair of very high spaghetti strapped healed sandals. A very revealing short white linen dress only just covered everything in between. It was a off the shoulder number that seemed to be fastened with a large golden clip upon her left shoulder. About her middle a rope belt was firmly fixed accenting her thin waist and highlighting her glorious hips, the metal of the buckle matched that of the shoulder clip. Other bits of jewellery that accented her wondrous form was a pair of large droopy hoop earrings that swayed as her head weaved about, several bracelets dangled about each wrist, one had even found its way around her right ankle. A thin golden rope chain wound its way about her long thin neck and finally a delicate snake coiled around her upper arm.

She was a stunning beauty to ogle and Ron stared long and hard at this exquisite creature. Oh how the white bit of fabric hugged every mind-blowing curve, the way it swirled with her every violent dance movement. The way it played off those phenomenal round, firm, perky little…oh man he was so in trouble. "KP!" he squealed loudly.

"Hey lover boy." She replied smiling in his direction.

"I…I…oh…aaa…" he stammered, fingers pointing in multiple directions as his eyes darted about the room "…I…ah…I'm sorry."

"For what you weren't planning something stupid were you?" she cried over the noise. One eyebrow had risen upon her forehead in a questioning manner.

Head slumped against his chest as his eye's played about the room. His entwined fingers were resting tightly against his belly. Farther down one toe scuffed at the floor moving around little bits of debris. "Define stupid?" he mumbled.

This stopped her dead in her tracks. Her hip cocked far to one side, one hand rested upon said hip. But it was higher up that caused him the most stress; the one eyebrow had risen dramatically as those green eyes glared sharply him. "Something that would put a serious ding in our relationship!"

"No!" he cried out quickly not entirely certain what she was getting at, but regardless he never wished to do damage to their bond.

Boogieing closer Kim rubbed herself up against her lover "Then what's the problem then?"

"But you were always upset when we had dance class several weeks ago."

Turning her back to him she let herself slither down his body until she squatted over the floor. Kim was about to bounce back up when she thought better of the idea due to the length or lack of it in the skirt she wore. Raising her arms high over head she flittered her finger about and crying "Up, up, up."

Obliging her Ron grasped her wrists and bodily heaved her up wards flinging her high into the air. His mate did a spectacular spin before gracefully landing facing him once more. "Several reasons." Holding up several fingers before his face and letting them dance there. "One, I didn't know you could dance like that."

"I told you I was a bon-diggity dancer."

"Telling me and actually dancing with me are two different things. Two Monique set up to dance with lead foot."

"He's a good football player." Ron mumbled.

"Ya but he's a lousy dancer. Three, I'm never happy to see you with your arms around Bonnie." The name came out dripping with venom, Bonnie was Kim's rival in many daily school activities and as every girl in the class had a chance to twirl about the gym floor with Ron in her arms so did her rival. But it was this girl in particular that had riled Kim the most. The brunette seemed to taunt Kim ever chance that presented itself. "And lastly Tara and that flowing little green dress of hers.

"Sort of like the one you're wearing?"

"Yes, so if you twirl me about like you did her…"

"It will be very revealing?" he said giggling.

"Ya and since I'm wearing something similar underneath, I would be very appreciative if you didn't give everybody a good view."

Their dancing had become very close with her grinding up against his hip while he wrapped his arms about her middle. Somewhere in the middle their eyes locked in a traditional note of affection. "She was gonna turn me invisible." Ron stated rather proudly.

"I bet she was." Kim's tone was nothing less than unhappy sarcasm.

"What you don't think that's awesome? Just think of all the things I could do." His enthusiasm was getting to an all time high.

"I think she wanted to be with you while you were invisible." The words came out in a dull monotone voice.

Rubbing his chin trying to think; "Why would she do that? I mean what kind things could me and her do?"

Some how his words didn't surprise her but Kim was still flabbergasted by his statement. "Ron she was trying to seduce you!" She spat out annoyed at both him and the other woman.

"But why would she do that, I have a girlfriend already." He responded quite confused.

Exasperated "But she doesn't know that."

"Wow… you think so. This is really quite annoying." One hand reached back to scratch the back of his neck. "How do I miss all these things?" Girls really should be more obvious. "I mean how many other girls have I missed on. There was Tara…" he began counting off on his fingers. "Did I miss anything with Zita… how many others….Oooo"

At that point he had glimpsed Kim's face and he may not be the brightest of characters but he could tell that his lady fair was not in a good mood any more. He could almost see the little daggers shooting out from her eye balls and impaling him in quite a nasty fashion. "I think it's your fault."

The irritation still remained but one brow rose questioning his logic. "Even from the beginning your angelic beauty has made all those other lowly girls pale in comparison when presented next to you. They never stood a chance, your radiance overwhelmed them and low they were forced to admit defeat and slink away to the shadows to attempt others less enraptured by you splendour."

Kim smiled at his attempt to woo himself back into her good books and slightly surprised that he knew what enraptured meant.

Ron had seen the look on Kim's face change and knew he'd made a reasonable attempt to placate her resentment towards the daft things he'd blurted out. She never stayed mad for very long but that didn't mean the here and now would be pleasant, especially since he didn't really wish to leave this bon-diggity party quite yet. Stiffening as he felt a presence hovering just about his ear, was it the other woman who'd been hitting on him? But then a deep sultry feminine voice whispered in his ear "Go on and kiss de girl." That was a good idea he thought to himself.

Kim had watched the Mighty Maiden lean over and murmur into Ron's ear but hadn't heard what was said. Judging by how his eyes were twinkling and a large goofy grin had wrapped itself around his face she figured it had something to do with her. She leaned back ever so slightly as he bend forwards striving to steal a kiss from her. After all she didn't want to make thing too easy for him.

Xxxxx

Even with the hour as late as it was the place was still hopping. The band had returned to the stage to complete their final set. Even with people tired from the night's actives still they managed to call forth the multitudes to partake in the wild joys of an unbridled dance. Crowds still blend together with one another in clusters both large and small at almost random points about the room. Each and every one of the video and game tables held an assembly either watching, cheering or waiting ones turn for play. By now the vitals had been pretty much picked over, but still enough remained for those late arrivals who might just be ravenously wanting to dine upon whatever remained.

Ron had managed to curtail one of the few stools that were placed near the bar and with no other place to sit his beautiful girlfriend was situated daintily upon his lap. Her silky smooth long legs were neatly crossed at the knee to show her lady like qualities and nothing untoward. She could feel his large strong hands supporting her, one wrapped across her spine resting upon her hip, the other gently cupping her bare knee.

Raising a soft squishy mini éclair to her open mouth she bit down quickly and with no mercy. Thick rich dark chocolate pressed against the roof of her mouth, soft white cream filling spilled out from either side of her lips as the soft pastry succumbed to her attack. It was one of the most incredible bits of confectionary she'd ever had the good fortune to partake. Kim Possible let out a contented sigh as her tongue flicked out catching the remains of her desert. Her appetite had returned with a vengeance and the small paper plate, that now rested upon the bar had been piled high with sandwiches, pastries and something from almost every tray that remained on the buffet. The one exception being the cheese tray and she had a pretty good idea on why there was nothing remaining upon that oversized plate. Her guess was that she was sitting daintily upon the lap of the destroyer of milk based products. Everything had been so wonderfully delicious that she'd consumed far more than planned in terms of the main course and when the desert trays had come into view was when she'd really gone to town.

Upon the bar looking very much like Captain Ahab was Rufus; a pale plastic fork was gripped high over his head. With a quick fluid motion the harpoon was heaved forward slamming into the sole remaining meatball hard enough that the prongs sunk through to the opposite side. Well practiced movements brought the bit of beef into his waiting mouth where upon he devoured it eagerly. A loud belch and the over stuffed creature fell backwards where he lay spread eagle upon the dirty woodwork. So full was he that if offered a thin wafer mint he would explode with much violence.

"Ya know I'm really sorry about your boyfriend and all. But he didn't say anything." The girl tried to explain hoping for some form of forgiveness.

Kim smirked as she looked at the older woman, realizing that she didn't even know her name just that there was Phantom in the title someplace. "Honestly," leaning back she draped one arm around her mate's neck. "He didn't even know you were hitting on him." Her long fingers rummaged through his messy blonde hair. As for the boy himself he just shrugged and tried to look else where to hide his embarrassment.

"Oh come on, I was more than obvious!" the poor woman was more than a little indignant at the fact that her womanly charms so noticeably dangled before the boy were missed. The poor girl was now facing the pair of love birds her open hands held in such a way as to emphasise the stunning body not very well covered by several bits of flimsy fabric.

There were several things that Kim was unhappy about. That this woman had made an open invitation to her lover was one. That he had completely missed it made it slightly easier for her to forgive the woman for doing so but that still didn't make Kim happy. The other was her wardrobe, it wasn't that it didn't wear well on the woman but it was rather shameless to be out in public in something that minuscule in terms of fabric. The fact remained that Ron would beg for her to add it to her cupboard for play time attire and there was no way that was ever going to happen. Since Mom still did the laundry Kim would never hear the end of that article being found in the wash.

Mighty Maiden made her presence known, leaning heavily against the bar which she seemed to tower over. Signalling to the keeper she yelled something into his ear, making motions three times towards the counter top. Quickly the tender left to do the heroes bidding. Turning towards the conversation "Ah but a love that is true has eyes but for one woman." She stated poetically.

"Must be nice." Grumbled the poor dark haired heroen clearly dejected at the present turn of events.

"That's my guy." Kimberly cooed as she ruffled her mate's hair before giving him a quick kiss on the forehead. Noting the red stain upon his brow in the shape of a very feminine pair of lips she dabbed her fingers upon her tongue and swiped at the offending stain. The effort was rewarded only in the smearing of the rouge about his temple and appearing as if he'd been struck upon his noggin with a errant meatball.

"I mean it's so hard to find a good guy in this line of work." The poor Phantom Girl lamented "All the heroic types are so full of themselves it's hard to find a place within their sunshine that isn't reserved for themselves. Sport stars and actors! Please: most have more money than brains, and that's not saying much. As for the regular guys…" Her body seemed to sag heavily against the weight of her depressed rant. "They see you round housing some henchman out a window…well it's a very vivid image." Looking over at Kim as she quite happily perched upon the lap of her lover. "I really envy you."

Kim was uncertain what to say to the dejected one. Regardless she was keeping herself between Ron and this hussy, just to be on the safe side.

It became quite at least in the general area, the rest of the room was still hopping with excitement.

Heroes had meandered by to collect their sidekicks. The vast majority were males picking up youthful wards. All looked suitably overdeveloped in the category of musculature features and seemed not to stand by and watch the action but to pose and make certain they were seen. Although Kim failed to recognize anybody that had been present at her party, most probably knew better that to be seen and that little foray.

There were those few exceptions to the above mentioned rule. A large lanky man with a scruffy looking hairdo and hunched shoulders was standing leaning against the bar. His baggy brown corduroy pants seemed to hang off his frame and the pee green shirt seemed even too big and baggy for him. Near by sitting quite contently was a large brown and slobbery Great Dane, its great whip like tail slapping rapidly against the floor. Both characters seemed to be a few bricks short of a full load. Regardless both seemed quite happy at the arrival of a pleasantly plump young lady.

She wasn't tall by comparison; barely did her head reach past the gentles shoulders. The girl obviously didn't qualify as a stunningly beauty but in her own right seemed very attractive. Hair of brown was cropped into a pageboy cut, curving around her round face. A pair of thick deep black heavy framed glasses did little to hide her natural loveliness, although they did distort her eyes quite considerably. As mentioned she was a little fleshy but she was round and firm in all the right places which gave her a pleasant hour glass figure. The only thing Kim could really manage to find fault with was her attire, orange. Please, that was just so….uuggg. The baggy oversized sweater pulled up at the elbows and the knee high socks were the same colour as a jack-o-lantern. So not flattering to any form.

The long sorrowful silence was finally broken by one Mr. Stoppable "So KP are you going to the hero's thing next year?" He asked hopefully.

All Kim could do was snort vehemently "Not a chance!"

"But…but…KP you always wanted to go to that…thing…and now you don't…" he was stammering with a side order of whimpering. Down on the table top an equally pathetic moan emanated from blotted Rufus.

"Not a chance. That was the most…most…horrible event I've ever had the misfortune of being stuck at! And no I'm not going again!" She never hollered at him but her teeth were clenched and the words hissed out like a snake's venom. No amount of wining nor pleading would change her stance. The big doe eyes he aimed in her direction would not thaw her icy heart and the mighty puppy dog pout would also have no effect, she was not heading back to that shindig. The pair that added to their company shook their heads in a negative fashion agreeing that it was not a wise idea to be present at that overdeveloped function.

A slight chink formed in the iced up armour that covered her essence as she looked into his deep soulful pleading eyes. Those big brown eyes knocked chunks out of her shields. She could feel his fingers gentle strumming along the length of her spine, another little ploy to weaken her defences. Upon the other stage the little rodent had somehow lifted himself up into an almost upright position and with hands held together he pleaded with her to change her mind. "But…" she caved "if you're both good maybe…just maybe…we'll come back here next year."

She could almost hear the cheer cried out from the heavens as the pair realized that they would be allowed to return to this most awesome of festivals. "But wait. You said we; how are you gonna get in?" He questioned. "I mean Maiden, well who's going to stop her?" Near by the mightiest of their little group opened her mouth to say something but then the boy was correct there were very few around that could slow her down let alone stop her. "Out new friend" he couldn't remember her name either, if he'd ever gotten it "can just turn invisible and come in. But you?"

"Well I'll just do what I did this year." With her long red fingernail she touched the tip of his nose. "When the guy at the door asked who my hero was I will reply Kim Possible. And when he looks at me and questions if I'm Ron Stoppable then I will say my name is actually Ronda Stoppable." She finished off with a giggle.

For his part Ron just screwed up his face, looking away he grumbled something that nobody else heard. As for the rest of the girls they chuckled with youthful abandon.

Several small glasses clinked together marking the return of the barkeep. He slides three tiny glassed out from between his long fingers and positions one in front each girl. Mighty Maiden raised her skyward and saluted "Too our sidekicks."

The dark haired beauty had lifted her little glass to her lips but stopped abruptly "Hey I've never had a sidekick." She complained.

"But you came here looking to partake in one." There was no argument but with a grumble she lifted her beaker as well.

Kim watched as the pair tilted their heads far back letting the brightly coloured liquid rapidly disappear down their throats. With a little more reservation raised her goblet up but only as far as her nose. The hint of spices wafted up tickling the hairs of her nasal sensors, immediately peeking her interest. Something that smelled that interesting couldn't be bad. So fallowing the other girl's lead she let the drink fire past her tongue and down her throat.

With a gasp she clutched at her throat as the liquid burned her oesophagus on its way to her belly. Eyes immediately began to water and several tears trickled down the side of her nose. Her brain clearly unhappy at the oddities this young lady was trying to do to her body this evening.

12


End file.
